


Cherry Wine

by Personal_Helicon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Song fic, Song is not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personal_Helicon/pseuds/Personal_Helicon
Summary: The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a song fic based on Hozier's Cherry Wine(it's a really great song and I recommend you listen to it). It's very short and non-canon compliant(obviously). Hope you like it!

_Her eyes and words are so icy_   
_Oh but she burns_   
_Like rum on a fire_   
_Hot and fast and angry_   
_As she can be_   
_I walk my days on a wire_

 

  
"I-I-I-I'm sooo sorry, I swear I didn't mean to stay out that late but, you know Kara and James, they just wouldn't let me go and-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear whatever half assed excuse you think you can get away with. I mean, c'mon don't you have a backbone? What kinda man are you if you can't even tell your friends no?"

"I-"

"That was a rhetorical question"

 

  
_It looks ugly, but it's clean_   
_Oh mamma, don't fuss over me_

 

  
"Oh my god! Winn! What happened to your face?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine it's just a bruise"

"That looks like a bit more than a bruise to me..."  
"James is right Winn, that looks nasty.... How'd it happen?"

"I was opening the fridge door last night and I just kinda, ya know, bumped into it... Heh fridge doors, dangerous things those..."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure, just- can we just drop it, please?"

 

  
_The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine_   
_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_   
_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine_

 

  
"Always hanging around that slut, why? Why is that? Am I not good enough for you Winn? Hmm is she better in bed? Does she listen to you whine about your _feelings_ like a big girl? Hmm, does she? Does she?"

"Don't call her that"

"What did you say?"

"I said, don't call her that"

"I can call her whatever the bloody hell I want to! What are you gonna do? Nothing, that's what because your a weak, coward and you love me too much to do anything"

 

  
_Calls of guilty thrown at me_   
_All while she stains_   
_The sheets of some other_   
_Thrown at me so powerfully_   
_Just like she throws with the arm of her brother_

 

  
"Who was that?"

"Who was that? _Who was that?_ You come home late accusing _me_ of cheating, when you've been out all day flirting with that prissy, Girl Scout Danvers and God knows who else! Oh don't look at me like that, we both know you haven't been faithful, so why should I?"

"I-I just thought-"

"You just thought what? That I'd be faithful? Welcome to the real world, Winn. Oh and I'm going out so don't wait up"

 

  
_But I want it, it's a crime_   
_That she's not around most of the time_

 

  
"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"I just wished you didn't go out all the time... We used to spend so much time together doing coupley stuff y'know?"

"I miss that too, but, your just so hard to be around sometimes. you get that right?"

"Yeah, I-I understand"

 

  
_Way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine_   
_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_   
_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine_

 

  
"Oh, Winn, I'm so sorry! You know I didn't mean it right? I never mean it, I just get so angry that I have to let it out and you don't make it easy either, but I still love you, you know I love you don't you?"

"I love you too"

"And I'm sorry for making you so angry all the time. I'll try harder next time, I swear!"

"That's all I ask"

 

  
_Her fight and fury is fiery_   
_Oh but she loves_   
_Like sleep to the freezing_   
_Sweet and right and merciful_   
_I'm all but washed_   
_In the tide of her breathing_

 

  
"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why are you still with her?"

"I love her"

"I know"

 

  
_And it's worth it, it's divine_   
_I have this some of the time_

 

  
"Oh yes, yessss! Just like that! Right there, Winn, right there"

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna-!"

 

  
_Way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine_   
_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_   
_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine_

 

  
"I am sorry, you know, about the bruises"

"I know"

"But you can't just go around telling people about our relationship! We could get into trouble, Winn. We wouldn't want that would we?"

"No, no your right, I'm sorry. I promise I won't say a word anymore"

"Good."


End file.
